


Remus Lupin: Ein Mann reinen Herzens

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gen, M/M, Parody, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: Remus Lupin wird von einem üblen schwarzmagischen Fluch getroffen. Wenn er nicht binnen Monatsfrist Sex hat, wird er sterben. Die Lykanthropie ist natürlich ein Handicap, aber mittels einer Kontaktanzeige lassen sich bestimmt genug Leute finden, die damit kein Problem haben … oder?Severus Snape, Hogwarts' Experte für schwarzmagische Flüche, ist jedenfalls der Ansicht, dass sich schon ein paar lebensmüde Irre finden werden. Und das viel einfacher wäre, als einen Gegenfluch zu entwickeln. Allerdings hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lupin ihn um Hilfe bei der Partnersuche bitten wird. Und die lebensmüden Irren tatsächlich SO verrückt sind.Was soll dieses ganze Gerede über die Paarungsgewohnheiten von Werwölfen, warum glaubt Lupins neuestes Date ihm nicht, dass der Mann ein Werwolf ist, und was haben griechische Buchstaben damit zu tun?(Warnung: In dieser Geschichte werden diverse Fanfictionklischees zu Werwölfen durch den Kakao gezogen. Beziehungsweise durch hochwertige heiße Schokolade mit Vanillearoma.)





	Remus Lupin: Ein Mann reinen Herzens

„Was machst du hier?“ Severus sprang auf, legte das Buch in dem er gelesen hatte auf den Tisch und wandte sich der Tür zu. 

„Du hast mich hereingebeten“, erwiderte der Werwolf, als erkläre das irgendwas. 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du es bist.“ Vor gerade mal einer Stunde war er im Grimmauldplatz gewesen und hatte Bericht erstattet. Es gab keinerlei Grund, ihn jetzt zu stören. „Wenn nicht mindestens jemand in Lebensgefahr ist … “ Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Dann wirst du bereuen - “

„Jemand ist in Lebensgefahr“, sagte Lupin. „Vermutlich.“

„Vermutlich?“ Dafür, dass es angeblich um Leben und Tod ging war der Werwolf viel zu entspannt. 

„Du weißt ja, wir sind mit ein paar Todessern aneinandergeraten … einer von ihnen hat mich mit einem Fluch belegt. Dunkle Magie. Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht herausfinden, was es ist.“ Lupin fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Darf ich reinkommen?“

„Wenn es sein muss“, knurrte Severus ungnädig. Der Werwolf sah erstaunlich munter aus, dafür, dass er angeblich einen Fluch abbekommen hatte, der immer noch wirkte, aber es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er log. 

„Danke.“ Lupin trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Der Mann hat mich einen Werwolf genannt. Ich fürchte, was immer es ist, manifestiert sich vielleicht bei Vollmond.“

„Wir werden sehen. Halt still. Incantatem Revelio!“ Lupin hatte nicht gelogen. Da war etwas. Neben der Lykanthropie. Und es war sehr, sehr böse. 

Würde allerdings erst in einem vollen Monat irgendetwas machen. Und zwar … „Du hattest recht, du bist tatsächlich in Lebensgefahr.“

Lupin nickte. „Kannst du etwas dagegen tun?“

„Ich weiß noch nicht genau, was es ist. Deine Hand.“ Mit Körperkontakt würde er es klarer feststellen können. So sehr es ihm widerstrebte. 

Er nahm Lupins Hand zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und wiederholte den Zauber. 

„Verdammte Scheiße!“, entfuhr es ihm. Er ließ die Hand los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. 

Jetzt erbleichte Lupin. „So schlimm?“

Es gab nur wenig, was Severus seinem schlimmsten Feind nicht wünschte, aber das da … war perfide. „Eigentlich nicht schlimm“, sagte er, weil es für jemanden wie Lupin tatsächlich nicht schlimm war. „Nur sehr, sehr dunkle Magie.“

„Wie bitte?!“

 

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Ein Fluch, der das Opfer sterben lässt, wenn es nicht im Zeitraum des nächsten Monats Geschlechtsverkehr hat ist ausgesprochen geschmacklos, aber auch geradezu lächerlich.“ Es war Vergewaltigung, strenggenommen, aber die meisten Leute würden wohl nicht mal merken, dass sie mit diesem Fluch belegt worden waren. 

„Severus ist … ist das dein Ernst?“ Lupins Stimme zitterte. 

„Sehe ich so aus als würde ich so geschmacklose Witze machen?“ 

„Nein – nein, ich … ich hatte schon vermutet, dass es etwas in … in diese Richtung ist, sonst hätte ich dich gleich beim Treffen gefragt, aber … ich werde sterben? Bist du sicher?“

„Du würdest sterben. Darauf ist der Fluch ausgelegt. Aber da die Bedingung um ihn zu lösen so lächerlich ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass du überleben wirst.“

„Lächerlich?“

„Du gehst in die nächstbeste Bar, reißt dir eine Hexe auf, Problem gelöst. Ja, ich würde sagen, lächerlich.“ Er hoffte, sein Jargon war noch aktuell. Sonst käme Lupin womöglich noch auf die Idee, dass es für ihn mitnichten so einfach war. 

Lupin starrte ihn an. „Severus …“, sagte er langsam. „Ich bin ein Werwolf.“

Ja, und? „Du kannst dir auch bei Vollmond eine nette Wölfin suchen, wenn das eher deinem Geschmack entspricht.“ 

„Vielleicht habe ich dich missverstanden“, sagte Lupin, immer noch langsam, als erkläre er einem dummen Kind etwas. „Aber du hast von Geschlechtsverkehr gesprochen.“

„Und ich möchte es nicht wiederholen müssen.“ Er würde herausfinden, wer Lupin mit diesem Fluch belegt hatte, und ihn persönlich umbringen, zur Strafe dafür, dass er dieses Gespräch führen musste. Ein Todesser mehr oder weniger würde dem Dunklen Lord nicht auffallen. Hoffte er jedenfalls. 

„Ich rede auch nicht gerne darüber, aber … was definiert der Fluch als Geschlechtsverkehr?“

Er wollte wirklich nicht darüber reden. „Ist das nicht egal?“

„Du weißt, dass mein Speichel ansteckend ist, und andere … Körperflüssigkeiten wahrscheinlich auch.“

So ungern er es zugab, das war ein guter Grund für die Frage. „Die Vermischung von Körperflüssigkeiten ist keine notwendige Bedingung. Wesentlich ist, dass du deinen Spaß hast und eine andere Person wissentlich daran beteiligt ist.“

„Und es gibt keinen Gegenzauber?“, fragte Lupin. 

„Stell dich nicht so an.“ Zugegeben, er an Lupins Stelle würde das Problem auch lieber so lösen. „Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, habe ich mich mit diesem speziellen Zweig der dunklen Magie nicht näher beschäftigt. Ich habe für jeden Zauber den ich erfunden habe immer auch einen Gegenzauber entwickelt, schon deshalb, weil ich immer damit rechnen musste, dass ihr ihn gegen mich benutzt. Aber das ist bei diesem geschmacklosen Fluch wohl kaum nötig. Tatsächlich frage ich mich, warum jemand so einen nutzlosen Zauber überhaupt entwickeln würde.“

„Es ging wahrscheinlich darum, mich dazu zu bringen, andere anzustecken“, murmelte Lupin. „Wenn ich nicht gefragt hätte … und wenn ich mich nicht mit Muggelkrankheiten auskennen würde … kannst du einen Gegenzauber entwickeln?“

„Ich kann dir die Adresse eines Bordells geben.“ Nur für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Lupin keine kannte. „Wenn du meinst, auf die herkömmliche Art dauert es zu lange.“

„Danke nein, das ist ethisch nicht vertretbar. Ich fürchte nur, die herkömmliche Art, wie du es ausdrückst, wird auch nicht einfach sein. Die Leute verlieren für gewöhnlich das Interesse, sobald ich sage, dass ich ein Werwolf bin.“

Verständlich. „Gib eine Kontaktanzeige auf. Ich bin sicher, es gibt genug lebensmüde Irre.“

„Ich werde es versuchen. Aber bitte – versuchst du trotzdem, einen Gegenzauber zu finden?“

„Meinetwegen.“ Hauptsache er musste nie, nie, nie wieder mit einem seiner alten Schulfeinde über Sex reden. 

„Danke.“ Lupin lächelte. „Vielen Dank.“

~§~

Er hielt Wort und recherchierte, fand aber nur einen unspezifischen Zauber, der den Zeitraum verlängern könnte, der blieb, bis ein an Zeit gebundener Fluch das Opfer tötete. Nun ja. Besser als nichts. Wahrscheinlich würde das locker reichen, wenn es überhaupt nötig war. 

~§~

Zwei Wochen später stand Remus Lupin wieder vor seiner Tür. Severus starrte ihn an. 

„Deine Idee mit der Kontaktanzeige war gut, aber es funktioniert nicht wirklich.“

„Hm. Komm rein.“ Dass irgendwelche Schülerinnen von der Sache erfuhren, hätte gerade noch gefehlt. So beliebt wie Lupin während seiner einjährigen Lehrtätigkeit gewesen war, würden womöglich einige die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergreifen wollen … nein, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. 

Sobald die Tür hinter Lupin ins Schloss gefallen war, belegte Severus sie mit einigen Zaubern, damit niemand hereinplatzen oder lauschen konnte. 

„Also. Wo liegt das Problem?“

„Ich habe mich mit fünf Leuten getroffen, und bei allen hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie es gar nicht abwarten konnten, wieder wegzukommen.“

„Verständlich. Ich für meinen Teil kann es auch kaum abwarten, dass du wieder gehst.“

Lupin seufzte. Es klang entnervt. „Diese Leute waren gerne bereit, sich mit mir zu treffen. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Ich hätte gehofft … egal. Du hast also keinen Gegenfluch gefunden?“

„Ich kann dir mehr Zeit verschaffen.“

Ein schwaches Lächeln. „Das wäre sehr freundlich von dir. Ich … hatte gehofft, du könntest vielleicht …“

„Spuck’s aus, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“

„In drei Tagen habe ich wieder eine Verabredung. Könntest du … also, wenn du dich irgendwo in die Nähe setzt und uns beobachtest … vielleicht kannst du mir sagen, was ich falsch mache?“

Das hier mutierte langsam aber sicher zu einer Schmierenkomödie. „Nenn mir einen einzigen guten Grund, warum ich das tun sollte. Dir zu helfen, eine Hexe klarzumachen, ist wohl eher eine Aufgabe für Black.“

„Sirius darf auf gar keinen Fall von diesem Fluch erfahren. Du kennst ihn. Er würde es überall herumerzählen, und … ich will niemanden unter Druck setzen. Außerdem …“ Lupin lächelte ironisch. „Dass es Sirius Spaß machen würde, heißt nicht, dass er gut darin wäre. Genausogut könnte man einen Fisch um Schwimmunterricht bitten.“

„Hm.“ Nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Black hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben um irgendetwas bemühen müssen, und wusste mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gar nicht, wie das ging. 

„Außerdem warst du schon immer gut darin, meine Fehler zu erkennen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hast du Glück und ich tue etwas unsäglich Blödes, über das du dich für den Rest meines Lebens lustig machen kannst.“

Zugegeben, die Vorstellung, Lupin dabei zuzusehen wie er sich bei einem Date zum Affen machte, hatte etwas. Er hatte zwar immer eher darüber fantasiert, wie Potter Lily bei einem Date derartig brüskierte, dass sie ihm sein Butterbier über den Kopf kippte, aber man musste nehmen was man kriegen konnte. 

„Na schön“, willigte er schließlich ein. „Wo und wann?“

„Fünf Uhr nachmittags, im Eberkopf.“

„Im Eberkopf? Wenn das deine Vorstellung eines romantischen Abendessens ist, dann ist es kein Wunder, dass dir die Hexen davonrennen.“ 

„Sonst war es immer Madam Puddifoots Cafe oder die Drei Besen. Der Eberkopf war seine Idee.“

Seine? „Dein Date ist ein Zauberer?“

Lupin hörte auf zu lächeln. „Ja. Ist das ein Problem für dich? Ich ging davon aus, dass es für den Fluch egal ist.“

„Es ist egal.“ Es würde sogar einfacher sein. Nicht, dass er Hexen für unbegreifliche Wesen hielt, aber je ähnlicher man jemandem war, desto leichter fiel es im Allgemeinen, dessen Beweggründe zu verstehen.  
Jedenfalls musste ein Zauberer sich keine Sorgen machen, von einem Werwolf schwanger zu werden – ein Risiko, von dem er als Mann schlecht beurteilen konnte, wie sehr es ins Gewicht fiel. „Jetzt halt still, ich denke, ich kann den Fluch auf drei Monate ausdehnen. Das sollte sogar für dich genug Zeit sein.“

Zu seiner Erleichterung funktionierte der Gegenfluch, und er war Lupin gleich wieder los. 

Vorläufig jedenfalls. 

~§~

Der Eberkopf war genauso miefig, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Trotz des Mangels an Hygiene war er froh, dass er sich nicht in Madam Puddifoots Cafe als heimlicher Beobachter betätigte. 

Immerhin fiel es ihm hier leicht, mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen. Geheimnisvolle Fremde, die ihre tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuzen nicht ablegten, waren im Eberkopf der Normalfall. 

Lupin wirkte dagegen etwas fehl am Platz. Seine schäbige Robe hätte gepasst, aber die Tatsache, dass er einen Schal in den Gryffindorfarben trug und sich hoffnungsvoll umsah statt misstrauisch …

Ein junger Mann trat ein. Anfang bis Mitte zwanzig, durchschnittliches Aussehen. Besser gekleidet als Lupin. Sehr auf Figur geschnittene Robe. 

Er sah sich um, entdeckte Lupin und steuerte auf ihn zu. 

Severus beobachtete, wie sie sich begrüßten. Nichts Auffälliges. Lupin ging Getränke holen. Auch da, nichts zu beanstanden. 

Es war geradezu enttäuschend. Lupin machte sich nicht zum Affen. Tatsächlich verhielt er sich nicht anders als sonst. Stellte vielleicht etwas mehr Fragen, lächelte etwas häufiger, aber das war es auch schon.

Der andere Mann dagegen … zuerst war seine Körpersprache sehr interessiert. Nach und nach, ohne irgendeinen Auslöser, den Severus bemerkt hätte, ließ sein Interesse nach. Seine Antworten wurden einsilbiger, sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum. 

Als er schließlich aufstand um die Toilette aufzusuchen, wartete Severus noch einen Moment und folgte ihm dann. 

Er wartete, bis der andere sein Geschäft erledigt hatte, und meinte dann: „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich disapparieren. Der Mann an deinem Tisch ist ein Werwolf.“

Der Fremde sah ihn an. „Bezahlt er dich dafür, das zu sagen?“

„Was?!“ 

„Das ist seine Masche, oder? Behauptet ein Werwolf zu sein, in der Hoffnung, dass jemand drauf reinfällt.“

War der Mann verrückt? 

„Er ist ein Monster.“

„Netter Versuch. Er hat die animalische Ausstrahlung eines Knuddelmuffs und ist ungefähr genauso dominant.“ Der Fremde musterte Severus. „Du siehst schon viel eher aus, als könntest du ein Werwolf sein. Oder vielleicht ein Vampir.“

Das reichte! So musste er sich nicht behandeln lassen. Severus griff unauffällig nach seinem Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Legilimens.“

Eine der ersten Erinnerungen, die er fand, war ein Gespräch, in dem der Mann damit angab, einen Werwolf kennengelernt zu haben. 

Kurz darauf zog Severus sich aus dem Geist des Anderen zurück. Was er gesehen hatte, war zutiefst verstörend. 

„Du kannst dich ja mal bei Vollmond mit ihm treffen“, zischte er. „Dann wirst du schon sehen, wie nett und harmlos er ist.“

Und dann trat er den Rückzug an. 

Ohne Lupin eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ er den Eberkopf, lehnte sich gegen eine nahe Hauswand und wirkte einen Desillusionierungszauber auf sich. 

Es war verstörend. Einfach nur verstörend. Dieser Perverse war drauf und dran gewesen, ihn selbst zu belästigen. 

Endlich verließ der Perverse den Pub, mit ungebührlicher Hast. 

Lupin folgte gemessenen Schrittes, mit hängenden Schultern. 

Severus machte sich wieder sichtbar. „Ich weiß, was du falsch machst.“ Und er hätte sehr gern darauf verzichtet, das zu wissen. 

Lebensmüde Irre hatte er gesagt? 

Er hatte sich getäuscht, es ging noch viel schlimmer. 

„Ja?“ 

„Ich … besprechen wir das besser in meinen Räumen.“

 

Dort angekommen schenkte er sich ein Glas von dem Whisky ein, den Minerva ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, und nach kurzem Zögern füllte er ein Zweites und schob es Lupin hin. 

Wahrscheinlich brannte das Zeug sowieso wie verrückt. Minerva wusste, dass er niemals zugeben würde, dass er gern etwas Milderes trinken würde, und schien sadistische Freude daran zu haben, immer schlimmere Sorten zu finden. 

„Also, was mache ich falsch?“ Lupin klang so verdammt hoffnungsvoll. Severus konnte beinahe sehen, was der Perverse meinte. Lupin hatte wirklich ein wenig etwas von einem … nicht gerade Knuddelmuff, aber … Wolfswelpen, vielleicht. 

„Du verstellst dich zu sehr“, begann Severus und trank vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck Whisky. Wie er gedacht hatte. Das Zeug brannte auf der Zunge und im Rachen. 

„Findest du? Ich hatte eigentlich den Eindruck, ich gebe mich ganz natürlich …“ Lupin fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Natürlich habe ich versucht, nicht allzu nervös zu wirken. Aber herumzustottern wirkt nicht attraktiv, oder?“

„Das ist es nicht.“ Merlin, er wollte wirklich nicht darüber reden. Wenn das hier vorbei war, würde er die Erinnerungen daran aus seinem Kopf entfernen. „Ich weiß nicht, was es bei den anderen war, aber dieser Mann wollte dich treffen, weil du ein Werwolf bist.“

„Weil?“ Lupin starrte ihn an. „Nicht … obwohl? Bist du sicher?“

„Völlig sicher. Das ist ein Perverser. Er will jemanden mit animalischer Ausstrahlung. Jemanden, der ihn beißt, kratzt, und …“ Definitiv, er würde diese Erinnerung loswerden. Leider konnte er Lupin nicht sagen, dass er Legilimentik angewendet hatte. Das war schließlich illegal, und er wollte sich nicht erpressbar machen. Er hätte es gern erzählt, damit Lupin auch darunter leiden musste … wobei Lupin unter dem Wissen um solche kranken Phantasien wahrscheinlich gar nicht leiden würde. „Was auch immer. Er hat mir vorgeworfen ich würde lügen, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass du ein Werwolf bist. War regelrecht enttäuscht, dass du nicht gefährlicher aussiehst.“ Wie konnte man so kaputt im Kopf sein?

„Oh.“ Lupin sank in sich zusammen und nahm einen Schluck Whisky. 

„Sei nächstes Mal einfach mehr du selbst. Benimm dich wie ein Tier. Wer sich auf so eine Anzeige meldet, erwartet es wohl so.“ 

Lupin spuckte den Whisky aus, hatte sich aber offenbar trotzdem verschluckt. Würgte und rang nach Luft. 

Severus sah sich das Ganze eine Weile an, bevor er es mit einem Zauber beendete. „Saubermachen kannst du selbst.“

„Ja – natürlich. Tut mir Leid.“ Lupin sprach einige Reinigungszauber. „Severus, ich … ich dachte du hättest inzwischen verstanden … ich bin kein Monster. Ich habe mich nicht verstellt. Wenn meine Anzeige wirklich nur Leute anzieht, die das erwarten ...“ 

„Mir brauchst du nichts vormachen. Ich habe gesehen, was du bist. Also, willst du jetzt den Fluch lösen oder nicht?“

„Bitte. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Wenn du deinen Hass auf mich mal für eine halbe Stunde außer Acht lassen könntest …“

„Ich helfe doch.“ Und er hatte schon größere Opfer für diese Hilfe gebracht, als er vorgehabt hatte. Was hatte ihn auch geritten, in die Gedanken eines Irren einzudringen? Er hätte sich denken können, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was er dort sah. „Das nächste Mal, wenn du dich mit jemandem triffst, knurr ihn einfach an, oder was weiß ich. Du weißt doch, wie das geht.“

„Ich kann das Treffen schlecht auf Vollmond legen“, erwiderte Lupin.

„Du kannst auch als Mensch knurren.“

„Nein. Die Anatomie ist eine völlig andere.“

„Dann bleck die Zähne oder was weiß ich. Es war nur ein Beispiel.“

„So?“ Er grinste. 

Severus musste zugeben, dass es einfach nur dämlich aussah. Nicht im Mindesten bedrohlich. „Du gibst dir keine Mühe.“

„Doch. Gut, neuer Versuch. So besser?“ Jetzt sah er aus, als hätte er einen Krampf. 

„Nein.“ Natürlich würde Lupin vor ihm niemals seine wahre Natur zeigen. Er versuchte immer noch, die Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten. Aber jetzt wusste er worauf es zu achten galt, und würde beim nächsten Mal nicht enttäuschen. Jetzt galt es, Lupin die Möglichkeit zu geben, seinen Erfolg bei der nächsten Verabredung anders zu erklären. „Vielleicht schreibst du besser eine neue Kontaktanzeige. Was hast du denn in der letzten geschrieben?“

„Sie müsste immer noch im Tagespropheten stehen. Hast du einen da?“

Severus suchte die letzte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten heraus und überflog die Kontaktanzeigen. Da: ‚Wenn du keine Angst vor einem Werwolf hast …’

„Also, damit kannst du ja nur Perverse anziehen. Wenn du gleich in der ersten Zeile erwähnst, dass dein Date keine Angst vor Werwölfen haben sollte.“ Jeder normale Mensch hörte da auf zu lesen. 

„Mich mit jemandem zu treffen, der Angst vor mir hat, wäre wenig produktiv.“

„Ja aber …“ Severus verdrehte die Augen und nahm ohne nachzudenken einen Schluck Whisky, der ihm die Kehle verbrannte. „Ich wusste ja, dass du inkompetent bist, aber dass du so wirklich gar keine Ahnung davon hast, wie man etwas interessant macht … was hast du den Erstklässlern in deinem Verteidigungsunterricht gesagt, was sie bei dir lernen werden? Die Verteidigung gegen japanische Wasserdämonen, denen die meisten von ihnen nie begegnen werden?“

„Äh …“

„Wenn ich meinen Erstklässlern erzählen würde, dass sie in meinem Unterricht Gefahr laufen, im Krankenflügel zu landen, und sie die Hälfte der Zeit damit verbringen werden, ihre Kessel zu schrubben, dann … wären sie noch unmotivierter als sowieso schon. Also, was erzähle ich ihnen? Ich erzähle ihnen, dass sie lernen werden, den Tod zu verkorken – das motiviert alle, bei denen nicht sowieso Hopfen und Malz verloren ist.“ Macht über Leben und Tod. Das kam immer an. 

„Ich finde, mit dem Wolfsbanntrank könntest du viel besser Werbung machen“, erwiderte Lupin lächelnd. „Der Tod … das geht auch ohne Zaubertränke. Fast etwas langweilig. Aber ich verstehe, was du meinst. Es wirkt abschreckend. Was soll ich machen? Meine Erkrankung irgendwo im Kleingedruckten verstecken?“

„Schreib nicht hin, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Schreib Lykanthropie. Das verstehen die meisten sowieso nicht.“ Saß er tatsächlich hier und half Lupin, jemanden darüber hinwegzutäuschen, was er war? Er brauchte mehr Alkohol, eindeutig. 

„Ich will niemanden täuschen.“

„Wer das Wort nicht kennt, hat es nicht anders verdient.“ Bei Leuten, die ihre Zeit in Hogwarts nicht nutzten um sich eine umfangreiche Allgemeinbildung anzueignen, kannte er kein Mitleid. Aber Lupin sah nicht so aus, als habe er vor, seine Meinung zu ändern. „Du kannst es ihnen ja später sagen. Immerhin hast du dann schon die ausgesiebt, die überhaupt keine Risken eingehen wollen. Aber als erste Zeile brauchst du was Positives.“

„Ja. Ich weiß. Aber das klingt alles so angeberisch …“

Severus überflog die anderen Kontaktanzeigen. ‚Attraktiver Zauberer, reinblütig …’ ‚Vermögend, im besten Alter …’ Mit solchen Attributen konnte sich Lupin nicht schmücken.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Ein Intellekt, der den von Gilderoy Lockhart in den Schatten stellt …’“ 

„Das klingt nun wirklich angeberisch“, meinte Lupin und nippte an seinem Whisky. „Ich weiß, es ist keine Angeberei, aber es wirkt so.“

„Tja, das ist so ziemlich das einzig Positive, was mir zu dir einfällt.“ Er überflog die anderen Kontaktanzeigen. ‚Willige Veela sucht dominanten Herrn …’ Ah. „Da du die Sache möglichst schnell über die Bühne bringen willst, empfiehlt es sich, an niedere Instinkte zu appellieren. Ich will nicht wissen, welche Fetische du hast, aber schreib sie in die nächste Anzeige.“

Lupin errötete. Lag das am Alkohol, oder hatte er tatsächlich … nein, Severus wollte es definitiv gar nicht wissen. „Reicht dir das an Ratschlägen?“

„Ja – ja, vielen Dank. Ich habe noch ein paar Treffen mit Leuten von der ursprünglichen Anzeige vereinbart. Danach setze ich eine neue in die Zeitung. Aber – du arbeitest doch weiter an einem Gegenfluch?“

„Ja, meinetwegen.“ Wenn er das versprechen musste, um seine Ruhe zu haben. Immerhin bestand die Gefahr, dass, wer immer das Lupin angetan hatte, es auch mit ihm machte. So gesehen wäre seine Arbeit nicht völlig verschwendet. Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren immer gut. 

 

~§~

 

Die nächsten Tage über verbrachte Severus jeden Abend in Hogsmeade, meist mit einem Desillusionierungszauber oder einer guten Verkleidung. Glücklicherweise waren Ferien, und er hatte nicht allzu viel zu tun, das sich nicht aufschieben ließ. 

Seine Hoffnung, Lupin bei wölfischem Verhalten zu ertappen, erfüllte sich nicht. Die Treffen liefen alle nach demselben Muster ab: 

Anfängliches Interesse, das mit zunehmender Dauer des Gesprächs immer weiter abnahm, bis die Person schließlich eine Ausrede fand um früh zu gehen. 

Nun, da er wusste, worauf es zu achten galt, fiel ihm auch auf, welche Äußerungen von Lupin die verheerendsten Auswirkungen hatten. 

Die Frage, welche Schokoladensorte sein Gegenüber bevorzugte belegte einen Spitzenplatz. Seine Erwähnung einer Vorliebe für eine schöne Tasse Tee kam gleich danach. Dass die farblich nicht passende Stelle in seinem Gryffindorschal daher kam, dass er ein Loch hatte stopfen müssen, und nicht das genau passende Garn gehabt hatte, erwähnte er nur einmal, aber der abträgliche Effekt auf die Libido seines Gegenübers war beträchtlich. 

Verständlicherweise. Solche Inkompetenz war auch einfach nur unattraktiv. Wer auch nur halbwegs Ahnung hatte, konnte Löcher so stopfen, dass es nicht auffiel. 

 

Am denkwürdigsten war das Treffen, bei dem Lupin sich richtig Mühe gab. 

Bei dem er sagte, seine eigene Lieblingsschokoladensorte sei dunkel wie der Neumond und bitter wie der Wolfsbanntrank. Poetische Übertreibung, der Wolfsbanntrank war bitterer als Schokolade es je sein könnte. 

Bei dem er behauptete, seine Robe sei recht neu, habe aber seinen Verwandlungen nicht standhalten können. 

Und vorgab, sein Lieblingsgetränk sei Whisky. 

Allerdings verdrehte sein Gegenüber bei diesen Aussagen nur die Augen, und war so schnell wieder weg, wie die anderen auch. 

 

Nach diesem Treffen kam der Wirt des Eberkopf zu Lupin an den Tisch, spendierte ihm ein Butterbier aufs Haus, und legte ihm ans Herz, das nächste Mal doch in Madam Puddifoots Café zu gehen und er selbst zu sein. 

~§~

 

Severus las jetzt die Kontaktanzeigen im Tagespropheten. Warum war ihm früher nie aufgefallen wie geradezu amüsant die Formulierungen waren, mit ihrem erfolglosen Bemühen, die weniger schönen Seiten der hoffnungsfrohen Verkupplungsanwärter zu verschleiern?

Manche waren bemüht witzig: ‚Ich bin Sucherin, sei mein Sch(n)atz.’, andere ganz schamlos ekelhaft. 

Hier war eine … hmmm. ‚Du bist weder ‚gutsituiert’ noch ‚attraktiv’ und kriegst das mit der ‚gepflegten Erscheinung’ nicht so wirklich hin? Du schätzt eine schöne Tasse Tee und andere Errungenschaften der Zivilisation? Ich bin kein Gentleman, aber ein sanftmütiger Mann. Arm, aber ehrlich. Sehe nicht aus wie Gilderoy Lockhart, kann dich aber vor einem Boggart beschützen. Ob eine Nacht oder mehrere, ich werde alles tun, um dir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben.’ 

Ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Ha. Wann hatte er das zum letzten Mal gehabt? 

Hatte er sich überhaupt jemals sicher gefühlt? 

Aber natürlich, weil alles Haken hatte, gab es auch hier eine Zeile kleingedruckter Details. 

Alter, Größe, Gewicht, mit Lykanthropie infiziert … 

Severus starrte auf die letzte Zeile. Lupins neuester Versuch also. 

Und strenggenommen hatte er nicht mal gelogen. Dass er alles tun würde um seinen Partnern ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben, bedeutete schließlich nicht, dass sie tatsächlich sicher sein würden. 

Severus las die Anzeige noch mal durch. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu etwas, das fast ein Lächeln sein könnte, als er den Verweis auf Lockhart las. 

~§~

 

Um sicherzustellen, dass es Lupin nicht auch diesmal vermasselte, nahm er seine Besuche in Hogsmeade wieder auf, und folgte Lupin in Madam Puddifoots Café. Der Desillusionierungszauber war nicht optimal, wenn sich das Café füllte, würde ihn mit Sicherheit jemand anrempeln, aber entdeckt zu werden wäre keine Katastrophe, also riskierte er es. 

 

Diesmal war es eine junge Frau, die zielstrebig auf Lupin zuging. Mausbraunes Haar, durchschnittliches Gesicht. 

Das Gespräch lief gut. Sie liebte Schokolade, hatte diverse Lieblingsteesorten und liebte die Atmosphäre des Cafés. 

„Sie haben natürlich gelesen, dass ich mit Lykanthropie infiziert bin?“, sagte Lupin schließlich vorsichtig. 

„Oh ja, natürlich.“ Das Lächeln der jungen Frau wurde, wenn irgend möglich, noch breiter. „Das ist ja so romantisch!“

Lupin sah so verdattert aus wie Severus sich fühlte. „Romantisch?“

„Ich weiß natürlich, dass Werwölfe sich fürs Leben binden, und ich will dich nicht drängen …“ Sie lehnte sich über den Tisch und sah bewundernd zu Lupin auf. 

Severus wollte brechen. 

„… aber wenn wir erstmal Gefährten sind, wirst du mich nicht mehr angreifen, und dann können wir bei Vollmond spazieren gehen, und … hach …“

Diese Frau war nicht weniger bekloppt, als der Perverse, mit dem er Lupin zuerst gesehen hatte. 

„Ähm.“ Lupin fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Ich fürchte, da sind Sie falsch informiert. Natürlich bin ich einer festen Beziehung nicht abgeneigt, aber mit meiner Lykanthropie hat das nichts zu tun. Und eigentlich … ich wollte Sie nur warnen, es ist ansteckend. Niemand weiß so genau wie ansteckend es außerhalb von Vollmondnächten ist, aber …“

„Das ist schon in Ordnung.“ Sie griff nach Lupins Hand und tätschelte sie. „Ich habe alles über das Paarungsverhalten von Werwölfen gelesen. Du brauchst mir nichts vorzumachen. Wenn du mich als deine Gefährtin markieren willst …“ Sie kicherte mädchenhaft. 

Lupin lehnte sich so weit nach hinten, dass sein Stuhl bald umkippen würde. Er zog seine Hand langsam zu sich. „Miss Matesoon, ich fürchte, Sie haben da ein nicht gerade wissenschaftliches Buch …“

„Natürlich, natürlich, das ist dir unangenehm.“ Sie nahm ihre Hand weg. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt um uns erst einmal kennenzulernen.“ Ein gewisses Funkeln in ihren Augen sagte Severus, dass sie keineswegs aufgegeben hatte. 

 

Er konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen, und nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich durch die Tür zu drücken, als sie von einer pummeligen kleinen Hexe geöffnet wurde. 

 

Severus war keine fünf Schritte weit gegangen, als sein Gewissen sich meldete. 

Er konnte Lupin nicht mit dieser Person allein lassen. 

Ja, er hasste den Mann. 

Aber es gab Dinge, die hatte selbst Lupin nicht verdient. 

 

Also machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt, löste den Desillusionierungszauber und beschleunigte seine Schritte. 

Bei seinem Eintreten verstummten alle Gespräche, alle Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu. Die meisten sahen erschrocken aus. 

Nur die kleine Hexe, die in ihrer braunen Robe und dem beigen Hut aussah wie eine heruntergefallene Tüte Schokoladeneis, grinste ihn unverschämt an. 

Sie musste seinen Zauber vorher durchschaut haben. 

Ohne zu zögern ging er auf Lupin zu. „Kommen Sie zum Schloss. Es ist ein Notfall.“

Lupin sprang auf. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Wir eulen.“

Ohne abzuwarten schritt Severus zielstrebig zur Tür. 

 

Lupin folgte ihm. 

„Was für ein Notfall? Ist jemand in Gefahr? Ist es Harry?“

„Es besteht keine unmittelbare Gefahr. Wir reden später.“

Erst, als sie auf halbem Weg zum Schloss waren, gab Severus zu: „Mir kam zufällig zu Ohren, dass diese junge Dame nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, was Lykanthropie ist, und sah es als meine Pflicht und Schuldigkeit, sie vor einem großen Fehler zu bewahren.“ Wie beispielsweise dem, noch einmal den Mund aufzumachen. 

„Verstehe.“ Aus unerfindlichen Gründen klang Lupin wütend. „Du hast mir nachspioniert. Und ich Idiot dachte, du willst mir helfen. Was hast du ihnen gesagt? Dass sie sich anstecken können, wenn sie mich nur berühren? Sie sahen nicht sehr ängstlich aus, also hast du ihnen vielleicht erzählt ich wäre impotent?“

Severus starrte ihn an. Wovon um alles in der Welt redete er?

„Weißt du was, ich glaube ich gehe wirklich in ein Bordell. Aber bestimmt nicht in eins, das du empfohlen hast. Das war die ganze Zeit dein Plan, oder? Dafür zu sorgen, dass ich an diesem Fluch sterbe, und niemand dir die Schuld geben kann, weil du ja versucht hast, zu helfen.“

Lupin drehte sich um und ging. 

Als Severus sich aus seiner Starre löste, hörte er auch schon das charakteristische Geräusch des Disapparierens. 

Nun. Immerhin war das Problem jetzt gelöst. 

Black kannte bestimmt eine Menge Bordelle. 

~§~

 

Beim nächsten Treffen des Phönixordens überprüfte Severus es trotzdem. Sicherheitshalber. Nur mit einem ungesagten Zauber. Der Fluch war allem Anschein nach noch intakt. 

Und wie zufällig war Lupin nie allein. Immer in irgendein Gespräch verwickelt, das Severus sehr offensichtlich hätte unterbrechen müssen, um ihn allein zu erwischen. 

Jetzt verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er es auf Dumbledore abgewälzt hatte, Lupin den Wolfsbanntrank zu bringen. 

Die Zeit verstrich. Severus recherchierte weiter, wie man den Fluch brechen könnte. 

~§~

 

Er schickte Lupin die Adresse eines Bordells, das einige seiner früheren ‚Freunde’ frequentierten per Eule, aber die Eule kam wenige Minuten später zurück. 

Anscheinend gehörte er jetzt auch zu den Feinden, vor deren Eulen sich Lupin mit einem Zauber schützte. 

Severus recherchierte fieberhaft weiter. 

Als nur noch eine Woche Zeit war – eigentlich nur noch drei Tage, weil Vollmond nicht zählte – beschloss Severus, dass er Verpflichtungen hatte, die wichtiger waren als Lupins Wunsch nach Diskretion. 

 

~§~

„Aber natürlich, Severus. Zitronenbonbon?“

„Nein.“ Severus verschränkte die Arme. „Du weißt also von dem Fluch?“

„Ein derartig starker Fluch ist kaum zu übersehen“; sagte Dumbledore milde, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass alle anderen diesen Fluch sehr wohl übersehen hatten. „Ich bin sicher, Remus schafft es, ihn rechtzeitig loszuwerden. Auf seine eigene Art.“

„Und wenn nicht? Wenn ich ihm nicht mehr Zeit verschafft hätte, wäre er jetzt schon tot. Was lässt dich glauben, dass er es in den nächsten drei Tagen schafft?“

„Weil Sirius mir gerade gefloht hat, dass er in seiner besten Robe das Haus verlassen hat, und sagte, er habe in der Winkelgasse etwas zu erledigen. Sirius fragt sich, was dahintersteckt.“

Also hatte er Black nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen. „Gerade eben?“

„Gerade eben.“

 

Severus rannte, und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er so schlecht in Form war. 

Der Weg aus den Schutzbannen von Hogwarts heraus schien sich endlos zu ziehen. 

Endlich konnte er apparieren. 

Zuhause angekommen flohte er zum Tropfenden Kessel. 

Er sah sich um. Miss ‚Werwölfe sind so romantisch’ würde es hier wohl nicht gefallen. Wahrscheinlich wäre Fortescues eher ihr Fall. 

Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah er jemanden, der Lupin zumindest ähnlich sah, bei den Toiletten verschwinden. 

Perfekt. Da würde er ihn allein erwischen. 

Gut. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit. 

Was konnte er sagen? Dass er diese grässliche Frau nicht vor Lupin hatte retten wollen, sondern umgekehrt?

Lieber würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen. Leider würde das Abbeißen seiner Zunge das Problem nicht lösen. 

Also gut. Er würde es sagen. 

Ohne weiter zu zögern ging er zu den Toiletten. Glücklicherweise war es leer, nur eine Kabine war belegt. 

Das musste Lupin sein. Er würde einfach hier warten, und –

„Auf die Knie, Omega.“

Das war definitiv nicht Lupins Stimme. Er musste sich geirrt haben. 

„So ist es gut, knie vor deinem Alpha.“

Die Hand schon an der Türklinke, zögerte Severus. Hatte da jemand perversen Sex, oder wurde jemandem Gewalt angetan?

„Antworte mir!“

„J- ja, Gebieter.“

Severus erstarrte. DAS war Lupins Stimme. 

„Bombarda!“

 

Die Kabinentür zersplitterte. 

„Expelliarmus! Levicorpus!“

Severus hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Mann unter seiner Robe nichts trug. Welch unappetitlicher Anblick. 

Remus bot einen noch schlimmeren Anblick. Die Wucht des Zaubers hatte ihn gegen die Kloschüssel geschleudert. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Liberacorpus. Mobilicorpus.“ Sein Zauber ließ den Fremden relativ sanft auf den Boden der Kabine sinken. Er selbst kauerte immer noch auf dem Boden, an die Kloschüssel gelehnt. „Schreckst du jetzt vor gar nichts mehr zurück, Snape?“

Severus schluckte. Das … hatte er sich so nicht vorgestellt. „Ich dachte er zwingt dich dazu“, brachte er schließlich heraus. 

„Als ob dich das interessieren würde“, erwiderte Remus bitter. „Dich interessiert doch nur, ob ich das Zeitliche segne, ohne, dass du dir die Hände schmutzig machen musst.“

Inzwischen hatte sich der Fremde wieder aufgerappelt und versuchte, sich an Remus vorbei zur Tür zu bewegen. 

„Obliviate!“ Severus legte den Zauberstab des Mannes in ein Waschbecken. „Lupin, hör mir zu!“

„Du hast mir sehr wahrscheinlich gerade die letzte Gelegenheit vermasselt, diesen Fluch loszuwerden. Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie du dich da rausreden willst.“ Remus stand schwankend auf und ging an dem ins Leere starrenden Mann vorbei. „Was hast du gemacht? Mich komplett aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht?“

„Nein, nur die letzten fünf Minuten.“ 

Remus hatte einen Splitter von der Tür in der Wange stecken. Severus trat näher. „Du blutest.“

„Das ist auch egal, wenn ich tot bin. Bist du dann glücklich, Snape?“

„Jetzt hör doch mal zu! Ich habe mitnichten vor, dich sterben zu lassen.“ Er hob die Hand ließ den Türsplitter zu sich fliegen, hielt ihn fest. „Reparo.“ Die Tür reparierte sich. „Komm jetzt. Wir apparieren hier raus, ich befreie dich von diesem Fluch, und dann kannst du dem Perversen schreiben, dass du dich noch mal mit ihm treffen willst.“

Wenn er es dann immer noch wollte. Hoffentlich nicht. 

Remus starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. 

Was war so überraschend daran, dass er einen Gegenfluch gefunden hatte? Er hatte doch gesagt, er würde einen suchen. 

Egal. Remus war abgelenkt. Severus ergriff seinen Arm und apparierte sie zu einer Stelle gerade außerhalb der Schutzbanne von Hogwarts. 

Viel besser. 

Remus sah immer noch leicht benommen aus. Hatte er sich den Kopf gestoßen? 

Nachher würde ein Besuch im Krankenflügel nötig werden. 

Jetzt gerade machte sein benommener Zustand die Sache viel einfacher. Severus legte die linke Hand an seine Wange, richtete mit der rechten den Zauberstab auf ihn und konzentrierte sich. „Destructo Incantatem“, flüsterte er. 

Um Remus herum glühte das Netz des Zaubers rot auf. Severus entwirrte es in Minuten. 

„So. Das hätten wir.“

„Oh. Das meintest du.“ Remus’ Gesicht hatte sich rosa gefärbt. „Ich – Severus – danke.“

„Nichts zu danken. Du könntest immer noch an der Kopfverletzung sterben. Kannst du gehen?“ Diese seltsame Gesichtsfarbe war besorgniserregend. 

„Ja. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sehr schwer verletzt bin. Es war nur dieser Splitter.“

„Das kann Madam Pomfrey besser beurteilen.“

Eine Zeitlang gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. „Wann hast du den Gegenzauber gefunden?“, fragte Remus schließlich leise. 

„Vor einem Monat“, erwiderte Severus ohne nachzudenken. „Aber ausführen konnte ich ihn erst heute. Ich erkläre das später, hier ist es nicht sicher.“

~§~

Madam Pomfrey behauptete, Remus habe nur oberflächliche Verletzungen, beförderte den letzten Splitter mit einem medizinischen Aufrufezauber aus der Wunde und betupfte sie mit Murtlap-Essenz. 

„Sein Kopf ist in Ordnung? Bist du sicher?“

„Stellst du etwa mein Fachwissen in Frage, Severus?“ 

„Nein, nein. Ich dachte nur …“ Er hatte sich seltsam verhalten. „Er hat sich den Kopf angeschlagen, glaube ich.“

„Es hat mich gegen die … Wand geschleudert, aber ich glaube, es hat nur meine Schulter erwischt. Nur eine Prellung, oder?“

„Ja. Leider sind meine Vorräte von Blaue-Flecken-Entferner seit dem letzten Quidditchspiel leer, und mein Lieferant hatte offenbar Wichtigeres zu tun.“ Sie warf Severus einen strengen Blick zu. 

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit.“ Er ging zur Tür, bemerkte, dass Remus ihm nicht folgte, und zögerte. „Komm mit. Es dauert nur eine Stunde.“

 

Als Severus auffiel, wohin er ging, standen sie schon vor seinen Privaträumen. Auch gut. Er öffnete die Tür. „Setz dich. Tee?“

„Ja, bitte. Du wolltest erklären, was es mit dem Gegenfluch auf sich hat?“

Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, Remus hätte das inzwischen vergessen, aber wohl nicht. 

„Eine komplizierte Geschichte.“ Leider brauchte er nur wenige Handgriffe um das Teewasser zum Kochen zu bringen. „Vor einem Monat habe ich herausgefunden, wie der Fluch gewirkt wurde.“

Er machte nur eine Tasse Tee und stellte sie vor Remus ab. „Den Fluch zu sprechen dauert nur Sekunden, aber damit er funktioniert, benötigt er starke Emotionen. Diese anzusammeln dauert etwa einen Monat, und genauso lange braucht man auch, um den Gegenfluch vorzubereiten.“

„Interessant.“ Remus hob die Teetasse hoch und nippte an dem noch viel zu heißen Tee. „Für den Todesfluch ist das nicht nötig.“

„Hass sammelt sich auf ganz natürlichem Weg an. Der Fluch mit dem du belegt wurdest – stell den Tee ab, du willst ihn nicht fallenlassen.“

Gehorsam stellte Remus die Teetasse zurück. „Ja?“

„Der Fluch speist sich aus sexueller Frustration. Wer immer dich damit belegt hat, hat vorher einen Monat lang absolut keusch gelebt.“ 

„Und um ihn brechen zu können, musstest du – “

„Entschuldige mich, ich habe Tränke zu brauen. Falls dir langweilig wird, lies ein Buch.“

Den Fluch zu brechen hatte ebenfalls einen Monat Keuschheit erfordert, und Severus hatte keine Lust darüber zu sprechen wie erniedrigend einfach das für ihn gewesen war, weil er daran gewöhnt war. 

~§~

Die Arbeit half ihm beim Denken. 

Allmählich dämmerte ihm, dass Remus Lupins seltsame Gesichtsfarbe vielleicht nichts mit seinen Verletzungen zu tun hatte. 

Sondern damit, dass Severus gesagt hatte, er werde ihn von dem Fluch befreien. 

Was hatte er noch gesagt?

‚Das meintest du’? 

Hatte er womöglich angenommen …?

Nun. Das würde erklären, warum er errötet war. 

Wahrscheinlich war er zu schockiert gewesen, um schreiend wegzurennen. 

 

Er füllte den Trank ab, räumte auf und nahm eines der kleinen Glasbehältnisse mit dem Blaue-Flecken-Entferner mit zu seinen Privaträumen. 

Beinahe hätte er angeklopft. 

 

Remus ließ den Tagespropheten sinken. „Du hast meine Kontaktanzeige gesehen?“

„Ja.“ Er hielt Remus den Blaue-Flecken-Entferner hin. „Sie ist gar nicht mal so schlecht.“ Leugnen wäre zwecklos, die Zeitung war an genau dieser Stelle aufgeschlagen gewesen. „Ist mir ein Rätsel, warum sie ebenfalls nur Perverse anzuziehen scheint.“

„Ist wohl mein Schicksal“, erwiderte Remus leichthin und nahm den Trank entgegen. „Trinkt man das, oder wird es äußerlich angewendet? Ich glaube, zu meiner Schulzeit gab es das nicht.“

„Äußerliche Anwendung.“ Severus setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Wie Fleckenentferner eben.“

Remus stand auf. 

„Noch eine Tasse Tee?“, fragte Severus schnell. 

„Ja, gerne, danke.“ Remus ließ sich wieder in den Sessel sinken. „Das ist meine Lieblingssorte, woher wusstest du das?“

„Zufall.“ Er hatte ein Gespräch belauscht, bei dem eben diese Sorte in den höchsten Tönen gelobt wurde. So etwas musste man nachprüfen. 

Diesmal machte er eine ganze Kanne voll. „Du weißt, es gehört nicht zu meinen Gewohnheiten, Toilettentüren zu zerfluchen. Aber du hast nicht gerade … enthusiastisch geklungen.“

„War ich auch nicht. Ich habe mich gefühlt wie in einem schlechten Theaterstück. Er war meine letzte Hoffnung.“ 

„Warum ist es mit der jungen Frau nichts geworden? Sie sah nicht aus, als ob sie so leicht loszuwerden wäre.“ Severus stellte die Kanne auf den Tisch und füllte zwei Tassen. 

„Es hätte ihr das Herz gebrochen. Festzustellen, dass ich nur Sex wollte. Und ihr nicht ewig treu sein werde. Und sie war … instabil. Hätte sich womöglich während meiner Verwandlung ins Haus geschlichen, in der irrigen Ansicht, der Wolf würde sie erkennen und daher nicht angreifen.“ Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist wohl mein Schicksal, allein zu bleiben. Alle, die sich ein zweites Mal mit mir treffen wollten, sind verrückt.“ Er lächelte ironisch. „Du würdest zweifellos sagen, dass man verrückt sein muss, um sich überhaupt mit mir treffen zu wollen.“

„Nicht _so_ verrückt.“ Diese Leute waren alle völlig wahnsinnig. „Wovon hat der Mann überhaupt geredet? Alpha was?“

„Es hat mit der Struktur von Wolfsrudeln zu tun. Stört es dich, wenn ich das Zeug“, er wies auf den Blaue-Flecken-Entferner „Hier auftrage?“

„Nein. Mit Wolfsrudeln?“

Remus zog sich die Robe über den Kopf. Zum Glück war er darunter vernünftig angezogen. Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf und zog es über der Schulter herunter. „Ja, Wolfsrudel haben in Gefangenschaft wohl so eine Rangordnung … nicht, dass ich mich damit auskenne. Werwölfe sind keine Wölfe. Wobei ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass männliche Wölfe nicht schwanger werden können, ganz egal wo sie in der Rangordnung stehen.“ Er trug die Flüssigkeit auf eine Stelle an seiner Schulter auf, die sich bereits verfärbte. „Er oder Miss Matesoon hätte mich auf Dauer in den Wahnsinn getrieben, um ehrlich zu sein. Du reibst mir auch dauernd unter die Nase, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, aber du hasst mich, da ergibt das wenigstens Sinn.“ 

„Mhm.“ Remus’ Schulter sah erstaunlich jung aus, wenn man sie mit seinem Gesicht verglich. Blasser. Verletzlich. 

„Du sahst aus als würdest du es keine Sekunde mehr aushalten“, gab Severus schließlich zu. „Mit dieser Frau. Miss, was auch immer.“

„Ja.“ Remus zog sein Hemd wieder zusammen und knöpfte es zu. „Für einen Moment hatte ich doch tatsächlich gehofft, du hättest mich davor bewahren wollen, mir anhören zu müssen, was sie über das Paarungsverhalten von Werwölfen gelesen hat.“

„Mh.“ Severus nippte an seinem Tee. „Ich habe nie gesagt, vor was für einem Fehler ich sie bewahren wollte.“

Remus lächelte. „Das hast du wirklich nicht.“ Er nahm noch einen Schluck Tee. „Die Autorinnen solcher Werwolfromanzen meinen es vielleicht sogar gut. Denken ihre … Werke fördern Toleranz. Aber letztlich … sie ändern nichts. Alle sehen nur den Wolf in mir. Leute wie du sind mir da fast lieber.“

„Leute wie ich?“ War er nicht am schlimmsten?

„Du denkst auch, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, kein Mensch. Dass sich der Wolf nur nach innen stülpt, und ich genauso schlimm, wenn nicht noch schlimmer bin, wenn kein Vollmond scheint. Aber wenigstens erwartest du keine Dankbarkeit dafür, dass du mich auf meine Krankheit reduzierst. Du sagst mir ins Gesicht, dass du denkst, meine Moral wäre dieselbe, ob Vollmond ist oder nicht … aber wenigstens ist es deine Absicht, mir wehzutun.“ Remus nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Das ist leichter zu ertragen, in gewisser Hinsicht.“

„Ist es das?“

„Du fängst wenigstens nicht an zu weinen, wenn ich sage, dass es mich verletzt.“

Severus sah auf seine Teetasse. Lockerte seinen Griff etwas. „Stimmt.“ Würde er nie tun. „Vorhin, bevor ich uns wegappariert habe“, wechselte er das Thema. „Du hast mich missverstanden, oder? Als ich gesagt habe, ich werde dich von dem Fluch befreien.“

Remus nippte bedächtig an seinem Tee. „Ja.“

„Dachtest du, ich hätte plötzlich einen Fetisch für Werwölfe entwickelt?“ Nach dem, was er mitangesehen hatte, war das unwahrscheinlicher denn je. Diese Leute waren widerlich. 

„Nein. So etwas entwickelt man nicht plötzlich. Du hast nichts als Abscheu für Werwölfe übrig. Um auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen … was ich dachte, dass du vorhast … dazu müsstest du die Fähigkeit entwickelt haben, mich als Menschen zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass das unmöglich ist. Daher mein ungläubiger Gesichtsausdruck. Kein Wunder, dass du dachtest, ich hätte eine Gehirnerschütterung.“

„Du bist errötet.“ 

„Es war mir schrecklich peinlich. Ist mir schrecklich peinlich, dass ich deine Worte so falsch verstanden habe. Es tut mir Leid, Severus. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich auch nur einen Moment in Erwägung ziehen konnte …“

„Irren ist menschlich, Remus. Irren ist menschlich.“


End file.
